Liquid crystal display (LCD), having advantages of low radiation and low power consumption, has gradually become a mainstream display product. In a liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal panel includes a pixel array, formed by a plurality of pixel units. Each pixel unit basically includes a thin-film-transistor (TFT) used as a switch, a storage capacitor (Cs) and a liquid crystal capacitor. Types of the storage capacitor include Cs-on-Gate type storage capacitor and Cs-on-Common type storage capacitor.
In the liquid crystal panel using the Cs-on-Common type storage capacitor, the Cs-on-Common storage capacitor is coupled between the common electrode and the pixel electrode. When the scan line is turned on, the cross-voltage of the Cs-on-Common storage capacitor is about +5V. Thus, due to the insufficient intensity of the electrical field, it is difficult to achieve liquid crystal stabilizing alignment by the common electrode in the multi-domain mode.
In the liquid crystal panel using the Cs-on-Gate type storage capacitor, the Cs-on-Gate storage capacitor is coupled between the pixel electrode and the next scan line. When the scan line is turned on, the cross-voltage of the Cs-on-Gate storage capacitor is about +15V. Thus, the electrical field has sufficient intensity. But, toggle of the common voltage may cause toggle of the voltage of the pixel electrode. The toggle of the voltage of the pixel electrode may negatively affect the next scan line through the storage capacitor and make the logic low voltage of the next scan line unstable, and mal-discharge or other negative effect may occur to the corresponding TFT of the next scan line.